


Good Things

by greywardenblue



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnor goes home, exhausted by his day at the Academy, but luckily, he has a boyfriend waiting. Pure fluff tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphaelsantiagosavedhimself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself/gifts).



Ragnor could have cut his journey short with magic, of course - but he didn’t. He felt the need to clear his head after a particularly bad day at the Academy, and he took his time walking back to his house through the empty Idris countryside.

There were several reasons why Ragnor became a teacher of Nephilim at their precious Academy, even if his friends tended to question this move every once in a while. Well… some of them did it more often, and some of them weren’t quite just friends.

In that moment, Ragnor could see himself tiredly melting into an armchair back at home, right next to that damned aquarium, and he could see Raphael settling in the armchair next to him with a frown, questioning why it was worth going among the people whose only enjoyment was killing things - whose enjoyment might very well be killing Ragnor’s kind.

Ragnor didn’t need a very good imagination to see this scene clearly. It was something that happened on several occasions, and Ragnor figured it would keep happening for a long time. Raphael and him had been dating for around a year and a half (nineteen months, to be exact, not that he was counting), and though the vampire had his own duties to keep the Dumort clan running and happy - God knows Camille had very different ideas what that meant -, Raphael would spend a few days or even a couple of weeks at Ragnor’s place occasionally.

Visitors were uncommon in Ragnor’s house, especially visitors that stayed more than a day, and though it happened sometimes with Magnus or Catarina, none of them felt like Raphael. No, Ragnor would never even think of wanting to live with Magnus any longer than a month - even that seemed like an eternity… And while he got along much better with Catarina, it was never something they considered. Why would they?

With Raphael, Ragnor wished the moments when he woke up and went downstairs and found his boyfriend humming to himself as he made coffee would last forever, even if he rarely appreciated those moments until the coffee was already gone. With Raphael, it felt different than with Magnus or Catarina. With Raphael, it almost felt like…

“ _Damn water_ ,” Ragnor murmured to himself as the rain started falling just when he was passing the lake near his house. At least it meant he was almost home.

When he opened the door to his house, he found it dark as the bottom of the ocean.

Normally, returning to a dark house after a long day at work would make people feel depressed, but in Ragnor’s case, it was a sign that he had a vampire comfortably and freely wandering around the house while he was gone. Ragnor shrugged off his wet coat with an unconscious smile forming on his face, and looked around for signs of where this particular vampire was staying.

The living room should have been just as dark as the rest of the house, only it wasn’t. The only lights on were the ones right above the aquarium, but given the size of that thing and the light reflecting from the water, he could almost see the entire room clearly.

It was a beautiful sight, and clearly Ragnor wasn’t the only one thinking so. Raphael was sitting on the floor right in front of the aquarium - there were _armchairs_ in that room, for Heaven’s sake - wrapped in a blanket and watching the fish. Ragnor walked inside quietly and sat down without a word, putting an arm around Raphael.

His boyfriend cuddled against his side without hesitation, and for a while, neither of them spoke. Ragnor’s eyes followed the colourful Mandarin Dragonet, excitedly picked out by a certain young girl some time ago.

Raphael shifted around a little, perhaps looking for a more comfortable position, but he didn’t pull any further from Ragnor.

“I want to marry you,” he said quietly, almost like a dream.

The dragonet swam behind a decorative conch. Ragnor gently squeezed Raphael’s arm.

“I want to marry you, too.” It was easier to say than he ever imagined it would be. One of Raphael’s hands run down his chest.

“Good, because I already picked out some rings,” the vampire said, and Ragnor could hear it in his voice that he was smirking.

Ragnor looked at Raphael, and for the first time since he sat down, he saw under the blanket that the vampire was wearing a T-shirt that was almost twice as big as him. He smiled, and gently kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. In the quiet of the room, he could almost hear his own heartbeat. He felt _alive_.


End file.
